The Sensational Spider-Man
by UltimateMForever
Summary: Join Peter Parker in his adventures as Spider-Man. (Takes place in Earth-2500) One-Shot, Will continue as a full series...


**Disclaimer: I do not in any form or fashion own any of the characters in this story. All characters in this story (except for original characters that I've created that may appear) belong to MARVEL and STAN LEE. I'm not making any money from this at all, so please don't sue me. I'm just writing this for fun.**

**Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The Sensational Super-Star**

_Hi, I'm Peter Parker and you're probably asking yourself, who the heck is this guy and why is he talking to me? Well I just wanted you to know who I am and what I do. I'm a 15 year old high school student in my Sophomore year and right now nothing could get any better for me._

**Midtown High School**

Peter Parker was holding a digital SLR Camera while taking pictures of the school's cheerleading team, it was the annual prep rally that the school always held every single year and Peter was asked by his newspaper club members to take some photos of the event. Peter wasn't also a person for pep rallies and things like this. But he learned to live a little bit more after meeting her...

_You're probably wondering who she is am I right? Well, let me show you, she's the beauty in the cheerleading outfit doing cartwheels and backflips, she's one of my best-friends and also right now she's my girlfriend which surprises me as well. Her name is Michele Gonzalez and she's amazing._

Michele Gonzalez was about the same height as Peter but only an inch shorter, she had long beautiful black hair and mesmerizing green eyes that reminded Peter of nature, just looking into her eyes made a person feel calm and collected and Peter felt extremely lucky to have a girl like that in his life.

_Sometimes I wonder how my life became like this, oh yeah, it's because of one spider. You see, during a field trip to one of the most well-known industries in the world called Oscorp, a little incident occurred where I got bit by one of the science experiments there. A genetically altered spider, yup strange right. Turned out the spider gave me special powers, I have super-strength, enhanced speed and agility, an early-warning system in my head which I call Spider-Sense, and I can stick to walls. At first, I thought of it as a blessing. But later on it seemed like a curse._

Peter continued to take more photos of the pep rally as his mind began to replay the events that led up to now. The smile on his face had turned into a frown of guilt for something that happened awhile ago.

_Before I had these powers, my Uncle Ben was killed right in front of my eyes; he tried to stop a thug who was robbing a corner store downtown. The thug shot my uncle right in the chest ending his life. But before my uncle died, he told me one thing: That with great power also comes great responsibility. That responsibility was tested when the same thug that killed my uncle almost killed my Aunt May. I made a makeshift costume and went after the guy, aiming to take away his life like he took away the life of my uncle, but I knew that wasn't the right thing, I was better than that. So I decided to use my powers to help people, to always do the right thing. Thus, I became the Spider-Man, I've been Spider-Man for about two months now and everything seems to be going good._

"Hey, Parker!" shouted a voice from behind Peter causing him to groan in annoyance.

_If you're wondering why I'm groaning it's because of this guy, Flash Thompson, Midtown's star player and pain in my side. He has been bullying me since the 3rd grade and hasn't stopped ever since, I know I could make him stop if I wanted to but I can't use my powers in public to my own advantage, didn't mean I could make it look like self-defense._

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked in annoyance as he turned around find Flash with two of his cronies, Kenny "Kong" and Leo. They were wearing basketball jerseys because they were part of the team and also here to participate in the pep rally.

"Why the attitude Parker, I'm just here to see my good friend, and also making sure he gets my good side when he takes a photo of me slamming the ball in the hoop." Flash said with an obnoxious look on his face as he grabbed Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen I got to get back to take photos for the paper, bothers me later." Peter said ignoring Flash and continued taking shots of the cheerleading team.

"Looks like you're getting ignored Flash, and by Parker no doubt." Kenny pointed out causing Flash to grunt in annoyance at Peter.

"The punk is just lucky that everyone here is watching because I would wail on him since he's ignoring the Flash and no one ignores the Flash!"

_Flash is always trying to beat the crap out of me and why you may ask, because after I got my powers, I embarrassed him at lunch by dodging all of the punches he sent at me causing him to slip and fall into a trash can. It was the funniest moment ever, since then Flash has been trying to get back at me._

The music that the cheerleaders were performing to stop signaling the end of their show and the crowd in the stands of the gymnasium was screaming their heads off in excitement and pep which is why they call it a pep rally. The cheerleaders waved goodbye and were also blowing kisses towards the audience while heading towards the exit door of the gymnasium, Peter smiled as he noticed Michele heading towards him with a smile upon her face, he took out a towel and a bottle of water gave the items to her.

"You were great out there Michele got some great shots of you and the girls, grade A performance I must say." Peter said to his girlfriend who giggled at his polite attitude.

"Awww, you sweet talker you." Michele said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss upon his lips which he returned.

_Yeah, this is the life, got a super-hot awesome girlfriend, and I'm super hero, but I also have other responsibilities as well, but I'm sure I can handle them._

"Eww, Michele has nerd germs." Flash teased as he made a disgusted look on his face at seeing Michele and Peter kissing. Kong and Leo snickered like little children at Flash's joke.

Michele pulled away from Peter and glared at the three stooges, she put her hands on her hips while addressing them.

"Will you Neanderthals grow up?" Michele said towards Flash and his cronies who were still laughing until Michele called them cavemen.

"You think you something Gonzalez?" Flash threatened towards her as he stalked towards the girl, but Peter got in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that Flash don't want to repeat what happened last time. Do you?" Peter asked causing Flash to remember all the times Peter humiliated him in front of everyone by dodging all of his punches even catching a punch which surprised the jock.

"We'll settle this later Parker." Flash threatened as he and his goons exited the gymnasium, once they were gone Peter sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Thought they would never leave." Peter told himself as Michele came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure you could have handled them." Michele stated trying to make Peter feel a little bit better and it was working.

* * *

**Oscorp, Norman Osborn's Office**

Norman Osborn, CEO and founder of Oscorp Industries was gone over the details of the last experiment that his company had gone over with testing the Super Soldier Serum that they were tasked to create by General Thunderbolt Ross, but they were fired before any test results could be found. Norman decided that his company would continue the experiments and benefit from the project for their own gain.

"_**THE WORLD WILL LEARN TO FEAR US, NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY, WE WILL RISE TO THE TOP!"**_

That voice that was in Norman's head was a result of Norman testing out his own Super Soldier Serum on himself causing him to gain a more psychotic personality. He dubbed this personality, "Goblin". Because of the nasty, and cruel nature that this personality had, but the other side of him did have the power and the ideas to make Oscorp and Norman Osborn be a name to fear.

"OSBORN!" shouted a voice coming from outside Norman's office grabbing his attention, the door of his office slammed open revealing a bald man who looked like he was in his 50s walked into the room, he had a scowl on his face that would make anyone cower in fear, but Norman Osborn wasn't anyone.

"How could you do this to me?" the bald man asked in anger as he demanding Norman answer for doing something to him which Norman didn't quite understand.

"You're going to have to explain, I've done a lot of things to people in my time." Norman said calmly as he looked over a couple of files on his desk as the man growled and then threw all the files on Norman's desk onto the floor as he glared at the head of Oscorp.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about, you took my designs, the design for the flight suit that I've been working on for years and claimed it as your own invention. How dare you claim as project of Adrian Toomes as your own?-!" Adrian Toomes shouted in anger as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Toomes, you work for Oscorp and as long as you work for me that mean that everything you create belongs to me and that you belong to me." Norman stated while getting out of his chair standing face to face with Adrian who was giving him a hard-glare.

"That is my hard work that I've put my blood, sweat, and tears into, Osborn! Taking my work away from is...blasphemy!" Adrian shouted in rage as he continued to yell at his employer.

:If you don't like the way I run my business, then you can just leave, I think your time here is done." Norman said as he countered the glare that Adrian was giving him. Adrian just left grumbling something under his breath after he closed the door, the Goblin persona started talking to Norman.

"_**THAT FOOL THINKS HE CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND DEMAND THINGS FROM US, WE ARE THE FUTURE RULERS OF NEW YORK, NOTHING CAN STOP US, NOTHING WILL STOP US."**_

Norman smiled sinisterly as he turned his attention back to a file that was on the floor due to Adrian throwing it off his desk. The file had information on the flying tech that Adrian was working on but it had other notes written on the pages.

"Like I said, everything belongs to me and soon the world will too." Norman swore to himself as he started to laugh.

* * *

After the pep rally, Peter waited to his girlfriend to change her outfit since she was a member of the cheer-leading squad and needed to change her clothes after performing for the pep rally.

Michele exited the girl's locker room wearing her normal school clothes and had her backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay Peter, I'm all ready to go to lunch." Michele told him as she grabbed his arm and they walked together to the cafeteria. The two of them found a table to enjoy their lunch together, they noticed another person heading towards their table and put his tray of food down on the table they were sitting down at.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" asked the teenage boy with orange hair as he addressed the couple sitting together.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Peter said politely with a smile as the boy nodded and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker and this my girlfriend Michele Gonzalez." Peter said while introducing the two fo them to the new kid.

"Hello, are you new here?" Michele asked the kid as he nodded and began to introduce himself to the two of them.

"I'm Harry Osborn, I've lived in New York for quite a while, but I flunked out of my old school and my dad sent me here." Harry told Peter and Michele, Peter had a look of shock on his face once Harry mentioned that his last name was Osborn.

"Your last name is Osborn? Does that mean that Norman Osborn is your father?" Peter asked wondering if the question was true.

"Yes, that's my father." Harry said with a sigh, once again another person was trying to get close to him because of his dad's wealth.

"That's pretty cool dude, I'm a fan of your dad's work, I was so amazed to be able to go to Oscorp for the field trip this year, except for what happened during the trip." Peter said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, you were the bug kid my dad was talking about?" Harry asked Peter, Peter nodded to his question. "Wow, that sucks dude, well I'm happy to see that you're alright man, my father was worried that your family might sue." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but your dad is really something Harry, I always wanted to become an intern at his corporation during the summer program." Peter said with a large smile on his face.

"My boyfriend, the science geek, but still I'm glad he's got those smarts they add to his charm." Michele said as she kissed Peter's cheek causing the boy to blush a bit.

"Did I just hear the name Osborn?" asked the voice of Flash causing both Peter and Michele to groan and Harry looked at the two in confusion. Flash came over his girlfriend Liz Allen, who was holding onto his shoulder while his two cronies, Leo and Kong stood right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Osborn, and you are?" Harry asked wondering who the tall, muscular blond jock was. Flash smiled as he introduced himself.

"The name's Flash, Flash Thompson, number 1 basketball star of the Midtown Bulldogs. I see you're sitting with the losers." Flash said as his girlfriend giggled while his two cronies laughed. Harry turned to face Peter and Michele wondering what Flash was talking about.

"Losers?" asked Harry, Peter sighed.

"Ignore him, the less you are around him, the more brain cells you keep." Peter told Harry, causing his girlfriend to giggle at the joke he mad.

"You want to start something Parker?" Flash said in a threatening manner as he growled at Peter who just gave him a glare to return the growl.

"If I start something with you Flash, it would be hard for you to keep up with me." Peter retorted causing Michele to laugh loudly and Leo and Kong joining in the laughter until Flash turned to face them and they shut up.

"Listen Osborn, Peter and his girl aren't really friendship material, why don't you join us at our table?" Flash offered as he grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Peter and Michele who were shaking their heads. "Don't let them decide for you, be your own person." Flash stated as he signaled Harry to join them and Harry picked up his tray and went to Flash's table.

"Well I tried." Peter said as he shrugged. Michele patted her boyfriend's back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; he will see what we are talking about soon." Michele said as the two of them watched Harry sit at the popular table with the rest of the cheer-leading squad and Flash.

* * *

After Adrian left from the research lab in Oscorp, he was thinking about his career at Oscorp and wondering if it truly benefitted him in anyway. What Norman Osborn said to him earlier started to replay in his mind again and again. Well he shouldn't worry about that now, he had more work to get done with and mostly he had to finish his latest experiment. When Adrian reached his office, he noticed that the door was unlocked which confused him a bit. He always made sure that his door was locked before he would go anywhere.

He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Everything in his office was gone, his books, his files, his work completely gone.

"My notes, everything, who could have-OSBORN!" Adrian shouted in anger as he turned around and headed towards the office of his employer. He couldn't believe it how could Osborn take everything that he worked on from him; they were his machines, his ideas, not Norman's.

"OSBORN, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ALL OF MY THINGS?-!" Adrian shouted in anger as he opened the door to Norman's Office, there sitting in his chair was the CEO of Oscorp who had two security guards standing in front of him.

"I had a feeling that you would act like this, and that's why I called security, you see Adrian, I'm firing you, you are no longer needed here." Norman stated as Adrian growled and then walked towards Norman ready to attack the man, but his security guards stopped him and started to pull him out of the office.

"It was great to have you working here Adrian, I'm sure that your ideas will help make Oscorp reach the top of the charts." Norman stated as he laughed out loud.

"OSBORN, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, I SWEAR THAT I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!" Adrian swore as he shouted at Norman who just smirked as the man was dragged out of the Oscorp Building.

* * *

After school was over, Peter decided to walk his girlfriend home, they walked down Queens with their hands intertwined enjoying the time they have together.

"Today was a good day at school, had an awesome time at the pep rally, met a new person and got to spend a good time walking home with my wonderful boyfriend." Michele said as she kissed Peter's cheek causing him to blush as they walked towards her house. As they reached the door, it opened revealing Michele's older brother Vin.

"Parker, glad to see you brought my sister home, hope you are taking good care of her." Vin said making a joking threat.

"Vin stop messing with Peter, he already has Flash bothering him from time to time." Michele said as she playfully punched her brother's shoulder. Vin laughed.

"Don't worry Vin, I've been watching out for her and she's been watching out for me." Peter said reassuring Michele's older brother. Vin smiled and then patted Peter's shoulder.

"You're a good kid Peter, better than most guys Michele brought home, man those guys-"

"Will you just go back inside and give me and Peter some quality time." Michele said as she glared at her brother who she interrupted, Vin chuckled and then went back into the house.

"Other guys?" Peter asked wanting to know little bit more about Michele's exs. Michele grabbed him by wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Nothing important really, you're far better than them anyway." Michele said making Peter feel a little bit better. "Well I guess you better go, don't want to be late getting back home to see your Aunt." Michelle said as Peter nodded, then she kissed him upon the lips which he returned with the same amount of passion.

"I love you Peter." Michele said as she let go of Peter and walked towards the door to her house.

"I love you too Michele." Peter said causing Michele to smile and wave goodbye as she slowly closed the door. Peter smiled and started on his way home.

That was until his Spider-Sense went off signaling danger nearby, Peter quickly rushed to an alleyway and took off his shirt, revealing his Spider-Man costume with the sleeves rolled up, he rolled down the sleeves and climbed the wall of the alleyway as he reached the rooftop, taking off his pants which revealed the bottom part of his costume, he removed his shoes and placed his web shooters onto his wrist as he placed his gloves over his hands, the last thing was his mask which he put over his face. He was ready to sling into action.

* * *

"Look what we got here guys." said a thug wearing a baseball cap and had a knife in his hand as he and two other thugs surrounded a woman who was holding her purse protectively. "Now why don't you just hand over the purse and you won't get a cut on that pretty face of yours." the thug said to her as he stalked closer to her.

"Why don't you guys just get a real job and leave the lady alone." Spider-Man said as he dropped down in front of the woman and got into a fighting stance, his appearance surprised the thugs.

"It's the Spider-Man!" One of the thugs said in shock as he ran in panic since he didn't want to face the costume superhero. The other two thugs backed up a little from the wall-crawler.

"Well well, webs it seems you aren't a myth after all, too bad, you are gonna make him a legend, the man who killed the Spider-Man!" The Thug said as he charged towards Spider-Man with his knife ready to stab into Spider-Man's stomach, but thanks to Spider-Man's spider-sense, it allowed him to use his amazing agility and reflexes to dodge the attack and kick the knife out of the man's hand, he then threw the man into a wall and webbed up the thug. The other thug thought he could get Spider-Man from behind but once again thanks to spider-sense, Spider-Man was able to dodge the attack and punch the thug in the face knocking him out, Spider-Man quickly webbed him up and turned to face the woman who was still a little bit frightened.

"Are you alright miss?" Spider-Man said politely causing the woman to calm down a bit, she then nodded. "Good, now call the police and enjoy the rest of your night."

"W-wait." the woman said causing Spider-Man to stop as he was about to jump onto the wall and take his leave. "T-thank you." she said causing Spider-Man to smile underneath his mask.

"No need to thank me ma'am just doing my job, watching out for the innocent." Spider-Man said as he saluted towards her and then jumped onto the wall and made his exit as the sound of police sirens were coming in the direction he was leaving.

Spider-Man then started to swing away aiming in the direction of his house, once he landed on the roof of his house, crawled towards the window of his room and slowly opened it. Spider-Man landed on the floor of his room and took off his mask.

"Man, another crime stopped by the Spider-Man." Peter said to himself as he started to take off his costume. He then looked at a picture on his desk of his Uncle Ben. "If only I was able to save you that time, Uncle Ben, but ever since I had these powers, I followed the code you gave, with great power comes great responsibility. I've always remembered those words and continue to use those words to push me to be Spider-Man. Protecting innocents and helping people in need." Peter said as he talked to himself, as he looked at the mask of Spider-Man.

"I've become this hero to help others and that is the path that I've chosen." Peter said as he closed his eyes and then slumped into his bed as he lifted his blanket over him and then went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a brighter day, but he didn't know that his journey of being Spider-Man would soon begin.

* * *

**Inside Adrian Toomes' Apartment**

Adrian was putting the final touches on his new device, with this device he knew that his plan to get back at Norman Osborn would soon come. Nothing would be able to stop him. He placed the pieces of armor on his body. He placed the flight pack on his back which had a wing type design and he smiled sinisterly as he looked himself over in his mirror.

"Soon Osborn, the skies will no longer be safe for you, because THE VULTURE is coming for you and there will be nowhere for you to hide." Adrian said as he started to laugh maniacally as his machine started to turn on and he then took for the skies.

* * *

**To Be Continued In...Wings of Terror**


End file.
